starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Disciple
Disciples are the horses that make up the Cult of Digend, violently and fervently devoted to Digend, a pagan god of chaos. This rank was previously known simply as 'Cultist', but was renamed when Cult ranks were expanded. Overview Disciples make up the bulk of Digend's cult, leading a nomadic lifestyle and preying on travelers across Hireath. Frequently sadistic in their fervent devotion to their bloodthirsty god, Disciples of Digend inspire fear wherever they go. Answering only to Digend, the Ascendant and their own primal instincts, Disciples have chosen a life outside of normal laws, and revel in discord. Although some bands may have local leaders, there is no organization among Disciplines beyond their obedience to Digend and the Ascendant. They wreak havoc at any opportunity, and do not fear death, as they know Digend will continue to command them in the afterlife. This combination of daring and dedication for chaos makes Disciplines extremely dangerous. It used to be that the Ascendant walked among the Disciples, commanding them directly. These days the Disciples are more independent, their leader only contacting them through the use of blessings. Perhaps somewhat surprisingly, this separation has brought with it a more mission oriented lifestyle, as when the Ascendant speak, it is usually to bring a mission to the Disciples. Many Disciples were once Nothings born into the Cult, who successfully completed their Proving and named themselves. After the invention of Aging Potions, Disciplines have eagerly embraced their use to expedite the growth of their youths into fully fledged members. The life of a Disciple is often short, violent, and comes to a violent end. Many others, however, came to this life from another. Some join the Cult out of a hunger for destruction, and some out of a desire for control over their own destiny that herd life did not afford them. Others join mostly out of self-preservation, or for a sense of belonging. Disciples believe they have a pact with the god of chaos, and that by offering Digend the pain and terror she craves, they will have control over the invisible forces that influence change in the world. Not all Disciples are bent on violence, however. As a scattered, nomadic group, different Disciple bands may hold slightly differing beliefs and methods - some are Disciples specialize in sowing chaos in other, more delicate ways, while many act as simple accomplices to their more violent peers. Creating a Cultist Character People with mental illness are often stereotyped as being violent or evil in media, and in real life. To try and combat this stigma in our own community, Starborn Alignment does not allow Cultist characters with poorly-researched or unscientific mental illnesses. Because of the sensitivity involved in portraying villainous characters with a mental illness, particularly psychosis and psychopathy, we suggest avoiding this harmful trope while conceptualizing your Disciple. Rank Levels * 25 AP | You have chosen a life outside of society, and must learn to survive on Digend's gifts alone. Receive a tier 1 talent (first talent only) early, if you wish. * 50 AP | Digend’s blessing is conditional. To deserve her love, others must be sacrificed… Receive a Vial of Blood and a Dagger for free. * 75 AP | The Ascendant has recognized your prowess. Gain an additional +15 SP to either strength or cunning. * 100 AP | Pick your partner wisely for the dark and looming paths. If your familiar slot is empty, receive a Vagabond level 2 familiar (except rare) for free. Category:Vagabonds Category:Ranks